Popping X
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ oneshot : ] sunshine covered hills and blood covered pills ¤ RIKETTE


**Popping X**;  
( _sunshine covered hills & blood covered pills _**»**)

**&…»  
**They stare at the sky from sunshine covered hills and laugh and smile and make jokes and talk behind the backs of all their friends. They get high on pills and drugs and do so many things they regret and forget to do things they'd regret even more. It's all about being together and being happy but deeper in, it's all about the feeling of grass against her back as their chests press together and they move as one.

They started out as strangers at a party with too much to drink. An accident and a few blurry memories brought them together, and they decided it happened for a reason and if they liked each other when they were drunk, liking each other when they were sober couldn't be _too _hard.

They were correct and, although it surprised them a little, they grew closer in more than one way. She distracted the guys while he stole from the girls – everything he could get. Money, food, _other things_ and she didn't mind. He loved her and not them and as long as they couldn't see straight and the highs got better and better, it didn't matter what happened.

She lost quite a few friends because of him; they said she was never like this before, so why now? She told them it just felt right and shrugged and they walked away forever. It didn't matter because she couldn't think straight anyway. She popped pills and her friends left her alone, but was she really alone?

Was he really her company?

**&.&.»**

It had been going on for months and the whole town knew who they were. Their parents weren't looked down upon like the parents of most troubled children. These kids couldn't be helped. Or could they? No one cared enough to stop and ask, '_Hey, are you okay?'_. On those days she started missing her family as the affects from the drugs faded away, he'd hold her and whisper and mumble and slur but it would make her feel better, even if she didn't know all that he was saying.

On the days they _were_ sober and weren't high on who knows what—_they sure didn't_—they walked through town, hand in hand, like nothing had ever happened. They went to parties and smiled and laughed and acted like all the other teenagers. She liked those days because his eyes weren't clouded over and his voice didn't slur and she could make out his words when he said "I love you."

When she told him this, those days of ultimate highs lessened and the days of clear blue skies and laughter and smiles became more frequent. But the days of slurring and cloudy eyes and sadness were still there.

It couldn't be helped and she knew that. She was guilty too. She swallowed on her own and she was aware of what she was doing so it was really her fault. Though, there were moments when she felt a pang of guilt for pushing her friends away and she felt terribly lonely even when her hand was grasped firmly in his.

**&.&.»**

It's another normal day when they're roaming the city, looking for dropped pills, dropped change, fallen money; she's flirting and he's stealing and smirking and all the girls are swooning over him. She feels a bit jealous for the first time, but it goes away when the paper boy grabs her hand and smiles at her and offers her lunch.

He sees and he smiles and nods and turns back to his girl. But she rejects the paper boy for the first time ever and she walks over to that other girl and tells her to back off and suddenly, everyone's staring at her like she's crazy because she's just done something she hasn't done in months.

She walks away and leaves him there. She waves to one of her friends and smiles, but it quickly fades when that friend looks right through her. Today is a day of discoveries, and for the first time, she realizes just what she's done.

She goes back to that rented apartment they share and when he gets home, she apologizes and he says it's okay, because really, it is. They go back to downing nameless pills and before long, she's pushed against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist.

**&.&.»**

She realizes this isn't who she fell in love with—what she fell in love with. She misses smiles and hugs and gossip and she misses those first few weeks of getting to know him and she misses watching the clouds and the sunset on grassy hills. He finds her crying and he holds her and offers her whatever it is he has. She turns it down and walks away.

She fell in love and it didn't hurt like it was supposed to. No, it killed her, inside and out. She walked the streets with no one to go to, no one to talk to, no one to hold her hand. He appears and he takes her hand and his eyes are clear and his smile is true. He brings her to sunset hill and they lay there all night, holding hands, and falling in love again.

Back at their rented apartment, the trashcan is full of pills and bottles and cans and everywhere else in the small apartment is normal. He finally realizes this isn't what he fell in love with either.

_When dark turns to light…  
_…_it all ends tonight. _**»**

**&. FIN. «**

EW. ):  
This is terrible and horrible and NOT something I want to write  
but what do I do? I write & post it anyway. URGH. Poor Olette ):  
Riku-kins made her a druggie.

But Riku-kins came through and threw away their stash ;)

_Disclaimer_: I own your face & not KH. (: I also don't own  
The All American Rejects, which is where the last line came from (;

I thought about making the title 'Popping Ex' but I DIDN'T, OKAY?  
♥ okay (:


End file.
